doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fourth Doctor Adventure Set (Revenge of The Cybermen, Pyramids of Mars, Robots of Death
In 2009, Character Options released The Fourth Doctor Adventure Set as a Classic Series Box Set. Users who have this in their collection *TARDIS2010 *Irockz707 The Fourth Doctor Info: This figure is released with his Sonic Screwdriver & an alternate head. The Sculpt of this figure is the same as the Classic Wave 1 figure. This Doctor masked his brilliant and inventive mind behind a façade of bohemian eccentricity. The longest lived incarnation of the Doctors so far, he was forced to change his body after losing a fight with his old enemy the Master and falling from a radio telescope to the ground beneath him… Articulation: Head: Turns 360 degrees (Removable). Shoulders: Turn 360 degrees. Biceps: Turn 360 degrees. Elbows: Up & down. Wrists: Turn 360 degrees. Waist: Turn 360 degrees. Legs: Back & forth. Hips: Out to the Sides & Forward. Thighs: Turn 360 degrees. Knees: Back & forth. Ankles: No Articulation. Robot Mummy Info: This figure was released with a Canopic Jar accessory. The Sculpt os this figure is new. Returning to UNIT HQ on Earth, the TARDIS is thrown violently about by a mysterious force and Sarah and the Doctor arrive instead at an old priory in the year 1911. The owner, Marcus Scarman, has been excavating ancient tombs and is possessed by the spirit of Sutekh, bringer of 'the gift of death to all mankind'. Sutekh has lain for thousands of years in his pyramid prison and Scarman and his robot mummies plan to release this ancient and evil power. Will Sutekh the all-powerful be freed from his bonds and destroy the world, or will the Doctor manage to bring about his destruction? Articulation: Head: No Articulation. Shoulders: Turn 360 Degrees. Biceps: No Articulation. Elbows: Up & down. Wrists: Turn 360 degrees. Waist: Turns 360 Degrees. Legs: Back, forth & out. Thighs: Turn 360 degrees. Knees: Back & forth. Ankles: Turn 360 degrees. Voc Robot ﻿Info: The figure came with a swapable hand, with a Corpse Marker and a sticker sheet with 19 stickers. This is the same sculpt as all the previous Voc Robot Figures. On a distant, barren planet, Storm Mine 4 trawls across bleak deserts and through fierce duststorms in search of rare and valuable metals. On board the Sandminer is a small skeleton crew, who alternate between indulgent relaxation and skilled mining work. The mundane, day-to-day duties of the mine are attended to by a much larger complement of servile robots. This is a society that is dependant on robots for all areas of life, the people comforted by the knowledge that the strictest safeguards are built into each and every robot's programming. So when one of the miner crew is murdered, suspicion falls on two new arrivals... Articulation: Head: Turns slightly. Shoulders: Turn almost 360 degrees (Restricted by rubber top). Biceps: Turn 360 degrees. Elbows: Up & down. Wrists: Turn 360 degrees. Waist: Turns slightly. Legs: Back, forth & out. Thighs: No Articulation. Knees: Back & forth. Ankles: No articulation. Suicide Dalek Info: This figure is released with no accessories. The Sculpt of this figure is the same as the Genesis Dalek, but re-painted Grey. Accompanied by the newly regenerated Romana, the Doctor lands on a mystery planet intrigued by the evidence of drilling taking place there, deep underground. The discoveries he makes are chilling. For the planet is Skaro and the Daleks are in charge of the operation. But just what are his old enemies searching for? And why? Perhaps the answers lie with the Movellans, a beautiful humanoid race led by Commander Sharrel. They are waging a war of their own with the Daleks and the situation is now stalemate. Should the Doctor tip the balance of power to aid the Daleks' ultimate destruction? Or are their intentions no less sinister than the Daleks' themselves? Suddenly the Doctor finds himself enmeshed in a deadly battle which could result in the destruction of the universe itself as, once more, he summons the strength to face an all too familiar, timelessly evil adversary. Articulation: Eye Stalk: Up & Down Dome: Turns 360 degrees. Plunger: Turns 360 degrees. Exterminator Gun: Turns 360 degrees. Category:Doctor Who toys Category:Doctor Who Toys Box Sets Category:DW Classic Figures